Velious' Unknown
by ArcaneOne
Summary: Three adventurers go to Velious to uncover fame and fortune but they find a little more than expected.


Getting to Velious  
  
"Now don't freeze while you're on Velious. I don't want to here that my son died from a blizzard. Twould be much better if you were killed by an ogre or somethin." "Ok mom." Said Kerias. Kerias was a dark elf but not a normal one. He was found in the fort of Clan Crushbone as a baby and adopted by Wood Elves and raised in Kelethin. He studied in the arts of the magician and was able to call forth some very powerful beings and cast some very potent spells. He wore a sky blue robe with a golden sun at his chest with white around his sleeve and collar. He wielded a mystical stein and a magic tome that both enhanced his spellcasting. Kerias' mom, Kerias, was a Wood Elf trained as a druid she was very caring about her son just as she was about nature but wanted him to see the world and fight to become powerful. She always hoped he would train as a cleric so he could spread the message of Tunare but being a magician was fine with her. To her Kerias was her world and did not want him to die but he loved to adventure and would have done it even if she had said. "Now I packed you some food and drink so if you and your friends get hungry or thirsty." "Mom. I'm a magician I can summon some food and drink. Of course I don't think I can summon enough food to fill Zulis and Samoona." "Where are Zulis and Samoona by the way?" " Samoona is back in Halas and Zulis is in Cabilis. They are both preparing for the journey as well." "Ok. Now where do you need to be dropped off? We agreed that we would meet in The East Commonlands." "Ok tomorrow I'll gate you there. Now get to sleep. You need your rest especially since you haven't slept in a bed for about a year."  
  
"Where is my ssswordsss? Mom where did you put my ssswordsss?" "Calm down Zulisss. They are under your bed and you boots are in your trunk by your bed." "Yesss I found them! Wait! Where is dad? I haven't ssseen him sssince I woke up." "He ssssaid he was out getting you a gift. I have no clue what or where though." Zulis was an Iksar who mastered in the warrior area. He was very strong and had a lot of muscle by iksar standards. He wore chain mail armor that was a little rusty but still good. He also had orange fur at his sleeves, collar, belt, and boots, which was all messed up and looked like it had mold growing in it. His swords were both long with huge blades that had three rubies smithed into them near the hilt with it also had some spikes on each side near the hilt. "Zulisss! I'm home and I got you a gift!" "Well it'sss about time you came. I was getting ready to leave." "Well I have a gift for you! It's not much but It will help you when you when you are in The Dreadlands." "Dad. I'm going to Velious not The Dreadlandsss." "Huh? Well I hope this cloak keepsss you warm then." Zulis' dad then held out a cloak that was rough on the outside but comfortable on the inside. It didn't match his armor but was warm and would surely keep him that way on Velious. "Thank you dad. I'm sure this will keep me warm," said Zulis as he took it off and put it in a backpack, "Well I'm off. I'll sssee you guys later." "Bye!" shouted Zulis' parents as he headed out of his home into the busy city of Cabilis. "Well what do you think about our son going off to Velious?" said Zulis' mom. "I don't know but at least we know he won't freeze because we are cold blooded," Replied his dad.  
  
"Samoona! Why do you do this? You should stay and do what you are trained to do! You are a shaman you need to start acting like one! You stay in a temple and teach lessons of The Six Hammers!" "Now what fun would that be? If I adventure I can spread The Tribunal's message." "You know I never thought of that." "Dad. I'm pretty sure that while I'm young the last thing I want to do is sit in some temple and preach. Maybe when I am an old lady I'll preach but not today!" As Samoona headed out the door her dad stopped her, "Samoona! You forgot your spear!" "Oh! Thank you dad. I wouldn't survive very long without my spear." Samoona headed out into the streets of Halas and headed towards the docks. She had a long journey ahead of her. She had to get from the top of the Everfrost Peaks to the East Commonlands. Samoona was trained as a shaman and could use the powers and spirits of her ancestors to cast mighty spells that could benefit her and her friends.  
  
The Next day Kerias and his mom gated to the West Commonlands and from there, Kerias spent about two hours running from there to the East Commonlands. He could easily pass through the area without attracting any unwanted attention for many things there were to scared to attack him or he would just cast an invisibility spell to get past anything that would attack him. The East Commonlands was half desert and half forest; Kerias was sweating in his robe from the heat. He finally reached the cave that connected to the Northern Desert of Ro. It was nice and cool inside the cave and he walked towards the back, which was usually used as market for adventurers. He sat down on the ground and went into a deep meditation waiting for Zulis and Samoona. Zulis had to make he was not seen. Very few people tolerated the Iksars. In fact only some adventurers could tolerate them. He was lucky enough to get a wizard's help in getting to the West Commonlands but he had to be careful from there. Getting to the East Commonlands but from there he had to be sneaky to get by the Freeport Militia or any other foes. It took him about half a day to get East Commonlands but he still had to reach the tunnel to meet Kerias and Sammoona. "This is getting to be a real pain. I hope the people on Velious don't mind my presssence." "Halt foul fiend! Feel the blade of the Freeport Militia!" A Freeport Guard had spotted Zulis! He began running frantically catching the attention of a few more people. He had reached the tunnel and ran in. Luckily he was able to hide behind someone. He saw the guards looking for him but they soon gave up and left. He searched around looking for Kerias or Samoona but he could not find them, maybe he had arrived first? That was odd of Zulis though. Samoona was usually always the first to arrive somewhere. "Keriasss? Sssamoona? Where are you all? Where could they be?" Suddenly Zulis spotted Kerias meditating by a fire. He ran over there and tapped him on the shoulder. Kerias did nothing. He then took the hilt of his sword and. . .WHACK! He hit Kerias in the side of the head! "OW! Why in the heck did you do that!?" Kerias shouted angrily. "Well I have found that nothing else can get you out of that meditative state you alwaysss go in." replied Zulis. "Oh, nevermind lets just sit here and wait for Samoona." Kerias said. "Ok!" Said Zulis happily. Samoona was also as lucky as Zulis to get help from a Druid that was able to get her to the West Commonlands. She casted a Spirit of Wolf spell on her and ran to the East Commonlands in no time and there she ran into the tunnel. It was crowded as always but was pretty easy for her to spot Kerias and Zulis sitting by the fire. "Hail, Kerias! Zulis!" Samoona boomed. "Hail, Samoona!" Zulis and Kerias shouted back. "So when do we head off?" Samoona asked. "As soon as you two are ready," replied Kerias. "Then let's go," said Zulis. So Samoona gave Zulis and Kerias the Spirit of Wolf spell and they headed off and in a few minutes they were already in the Northern Desert of Ro. It was steaming hot in the desert and all three of them were sweating. When they finally reached the docks Kerias jumped into the water and began to swim. Zulis and Samoona did not hesitate to join him and soon all three of them were playing in the water. When they were all cooled off the got out and sat down on the docks till the boat arrived. They got on the boat and it set off. The boat ride was long and took about six hours. The bad thing about this boat was that it wasn't really a boat, just a raft with some barrels on the side. When it landed they were on a small island covered in sand. It was freezing cold and they had to cross the island to get to another dock that the big boat came to. By the time it came Kerias was freezing and couldn't even walk. Samoona had to pick him up and carry him over to the boat. The boat was obviously Gnomish. It was made from metal and had a large wheel of barrels that spun around to move it. The boat ride took about three hours and by then Zulis was also freezing. Samoona was used to the cold weather and had no problem with it. "We are in the Iceclad Ocean now. We are officially in Velious," Kerias said. "That's nice Kerias. Now summon fire elemental!" Yelled Zulis. Kerias then stuck his stein out in front of him and began to mutter some words and while moving his hands. Out of the stein came some fire, which poured out like water onto the ground and then formed into a torso with a head and some arms. They all gathered around the elemental and warmed up. When they were all warmed they went up the docks some and encountered a few gnome. "Hail!" said one of the gnomes, "I am the head gnome here and if you have any questions you address them to me!" "Hail, I am Samoona. The dark elf here is Kerias and the iksar is Zulis." "We are looking for this tower called The Tower of the Frozen Shadow. Do you know where it is?" asked Zulis. "Aye, I do go that way a for some miles and you'll see it but make sure you aren't spotted by those gnolls. They can be mean!" "Thanks for the information!" said Kerias as Zulis, Samoona, and him began running towards the direction the head gnome pointed. "Watch out you guys you don't what dangers you will be up against in that tower!" the head gnome shouted. Unaware of what the party would face they headed towards the Tower of the Frozen Shadow. 


End file.
